


Mangus visits an old friend

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec agrees to watch Magnus's Kitty cat while he goes to see an old friend.  when Magnus returns it doesn't look as if he was with an old friend because he is bleeding everywhere and laughing uncontrollably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The giggly High-warlock Magnus Bane

Alec was feeding Chairmen Meow when he heard laughing coming from the hall, no one should be coming to Magnus's flat this week everyone of his clients knew he was visiting an old friend out of town for two weeks.  
'Well it has been three weeks' Alec spoke to Chairmen as he petted him 'the clients were bound to show up again sooner or later right' A long pause then Alec realized he was talking to a cat putting the cat cat down he went to the door to leave 'Bye Kitty!' he called back as he opened the door running right into another male.  
"MAGNUS!' Alec rushed into the arms of his boy friend "It's been weeks where were you?"  
"Out silly" Magnus giggled patting Alecs head.  
"Your bleeding, a lot" Alec took in his boyfriends looks, he was in tared clothes filthy with dirt his hair was matted with sweat he was leaving a trail of blood behind him and his usual glitter was no where to be seen to make things worst he was laughing..  
"Stop laughing"  
"No way Silly your funny" Magnus started to walk back down the hall  
"Where are you going?" Alec said going after him, Magnus may be hurt but he was feeling no pain as he almost ran down the hall  
"Out Silly"  
"Come on lets get you back in the house" Alec sighed as Magnus didn't seem to hear him  
"Shall we get in bed?" Alec knew he could've tried something else but he was too tired and Magnus was bleeding a lot  
"Sure thing darling" Magnus winked at him and strolled towards the flat.  
**********************************  
"NO NO NO NO" Magnus yelled  
"You're taking a bath Mags" 'When did i become his mom?' Alec thought as he struggled to bathe Magnus his wounds were already healed Alec guessed he finally realized he was bleeding and fixed it at some point.  
"Only if you kiss me !~" Magnus sang  
So frustrated Alec obeyed leaving Magnus humming in amusement as Alec bathed him.  
*********************************  
"WEEE-OOO catch me if you can!" Yelled a now naked Magnus. "Magnus please get dressed and go to bed it's late"Alec was chasing said naked warlock with silk PJ's in his arms. "Why?" "I'm Tired Magnus that's why" "Why so tired?" "It's because of you! Magnus now get dressed!" "Fine But only if you smile" Alec then smiled and shook his head handing over the silk PJ's. "I'm not going to bed in less you catch me" Magnus then bolted with Alec hot on his heals 'I will tackle him if i must' thought Alec. Alec finally got Magnus to bed, 'I hope your better in the morning Mags' he whispered as he kissed his forehead goodnight A smiling yawning Magnus looked up at Alec "I Love you~" He sang then his Kitty-Cat eyes closed and Alec exhausted fell next to him and they both slept.


	2. Magnus is hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up to a starving Magnus who has seemed to stopped giggling to start whining.

Alec felt a sharp poke in his side then another and another and another. "What the hell!" He yelled as he opened his eyes and sat up head butting Magnus.  
"I'm Hungry wake up and get me food please" Whined Magnus   
"Make your self something to eat" Alec rolled over and Magnus flipped him out of the bed to the floor  
"Make me food"   
"No"   
"Yes or else I'll strip you and kick you out"   
"You wouldn't"   
*Snap* Now Alec was standing naked   
"Fine! I'll Cook please my clothes!"   
*Snap* Now Alec was wearing a kiss the cook apron and boxers(Bright sparkly pink ones)   
"Magnus.."   
"Alec I am starving" Pouted Magnus  
"My clothes though"  
"Food first"   
"What do you want to eat?"  
"I don't know, cookies?"  
"It's 7am no cookies"  
"But Alec !!" Magnus dropped to his knees begging  
"No, I'll make you eggs"  
"With syrup!"  
"Sure Mags"  
"And BACON!"  
"Yeah yeah"  
**********************  
"Magnus come eat" Alec called  
Magnus came running sliding on the floor and falling on his butt. "Owww"   
"You okay?" Alec extending a hand to help him up couldn't stop laughing  
"Not funny" Magnus frowned   
"You're cute when you make that face"   
"No I am not!" He then crossed his arms and sat down at the table with a red face.  
"Oh but you are" Alec teased  
"Syrup?" Magnus asked seeming to have forgotten about being teased  
"What happened when you were away?" Alec questioned as he handed over the syrup  
" When was I away?"  
"Well for three weeks you just got back last night"  
"Right I remember"  
"Well?" he pressed  
Magnus just kept eating  
"I'll take away your food"  
"We had a great 2 weeks together then he said we should party like in the old days so i said sure Alec can watch Chairmen for another week it went well for a while but then we got some drugs and I was all like but we are warlocks not mortals, and he was all like fine lets use some magic and well I think we got very messed up we got in a fight and then I was all wanting you so I came home I'm feeling a lot better now that I'm eating, Why did I put so much syrup on this?"  
"Want me to make more? "  
"If you don't mind darling"  
"I don't mind"  
"here brand new eggs no syrup"  
"Thank you and about your clothes sorry"   
" I can change now?"  
"Yes but I'd rather you not"  
"I'm changing"   
"Magnus?" Alec found him curled up on the floor with chairmen meow on his tummy. He covered him with a blanket and left to go train with Jace and Clary.


	3. Magnus has a fun day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is not back to normal yet in fact far from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at this so any comments to improve on it would be great X)

"Why are you late?" Asked Clary all geared up ready to train.

"Magnus came home high last night" Alec burst out laughing as Jace and Clary were stunned and speechless.

"Stop laughing are you serious?" Jace was now holding Alecs shirt.

"Yes. Now let go of me"

"Go get changed Clary training is canceled for today" Jace smirked "I gotta see this"

"Fine but when I left him he was fast asleep" Alec said rolling his eyes.

* * *

 

When Alec, Jace and Clary made it to the flat they were stunned to see Magnus awake and cleaning not with magic but with a feather duster.

"Mags what are you doing?" Alec approached slowly with Jace laughing hysterically behind him "and where did the duster come from?"

"Sleeping?!" Jace yelled between laughs

"shut up Jace" Clary elbowed Jace though she was also laughing.

"Why darling~ I'm cleaning this place is filthy how can anyone stand to live in it?" Magnus chirped in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yes it is dirty Magnus but not once have I seen you clean, let alone cleaning without magic?" Alec ran his hand through hi hair as he watched Magnus dance/clean.

"Well I did try to use magic but I forgot how to." Magnus shrugged and smiled 

"FORGOT?" Jace fell to the ground in a fit of laughter Clary nearly there herself.

"Would you two please be silent?" Alec said while trying to maintain his own cool, 'just what did he take?' Alec wondered.

"Honestly I think we should just leave, let him clean up what is the worst that can happen?" Clary smile patting Alec.

"Fine lets go, Bye Magnus!" Alec called

To which Magnus replayed "Don't be late darling I'm cooking dinner for 6!"

Alec just sighed as Clary and Jace snickered. 

* * *

"So he just came home like that?" Clary asked as she read a book, Alec had let her barrow.

"Not really he was childish, well more childish I couldn't even get him to take a bath, he was covered in his own blood and didn't even care just grinned like an idiot" Alec was laying on the floor of the institutes living room. While Clary lied on the couch Jace was with Izzy talking about some hunt tonight.

"Oh then what?" Clary now put down the book to stare at Alec.

"Well I did get him to bed but then he woke me up, he wanted food so I made it then he drenched it in syrup, After awhile he was all like 'why did I put so much syrup on this?' So I made him some new stuff and he seemed fine after he even fell asleep all cute like." Alec blushed he let slip that he thought Magnus was cute sleeping, also thinking back to the morning.

"Oh well maybe it will ware off? It seems he is getting better at least you don't have to bathe him tonight" Clary Smiled "It's 5 you should head back"

"I guess I should at least try his cooking right?" Alec smiled weakly.

"Can't be worst then Izzys" Jace said with a fuming Izzy behind him.

"My cooking isn't  _that_ bad" she said and hit Jace in the arm.

"Bye guys" Alec said and gave all three a hug.

* * *

 

"Magnus I'm Home" Alec called out before he opened the door to the flat, who knows what a high warlock on drugs would do if you just walked in?

"Darling~ where is your key? Not only that since when do I lock it while I'm home?" Magnus asked as he open the door. 

"Oh by the Angle MAGNUS  _what_ are you wearing?" Now Alec was use to Magnuses unique fashion since but looking at him now was just too much, Magnus had on beautiful green/gold eye shadow and glitter, his hair was _curled_ in little adorable  _ringlets_ left lose, his shirt was very lose sliding off one shoulder as he cocked his hip to glare at Alec, it was a bright green-neon even, his pants were tight skinny jeans with rips all over them, he had a lime green belt that was too big and lose on and a shinny silver chain that dangled, his feet had only pink socks on, Magnus never dressed this way he had no jewelry expect the belt and chain, Alec was in awe  just staring at his gorgeous lover.  

"Alec darling don't just stand there come in here already" Magnus whinnied pulling Alec inside by his wrist. "What do you mean 'what am I wearing?' I thought you would like it but if you don't I will go change" Magnus was pouting clearly not wanting to change.

"No you are gorgeous" Alec whispered

"Thank you Darling~ now go play with the chairmen hes lonely i'll finish cooking dinner" Magnus said with out missing a beat.

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec said watching him cook.

"Yes Darling I know the drugs messed me up but yeah I am okay"

"You sure, you are wearing lose clothes"

"Yes Alec, i know you love the color of my eyes, and this shirt goes best with them it very old so the style is a bit different from what I usually wear."

"I don't believe you I left you fine this morning and when I came back you were cleaning" Alec spoke without emotion in his voice.

"I know Darling, how can I convince you?"

"Lets go out for dinner"

"But this is a gift for you, you did put up with me"

"Can you even cook?" Alec raised one eyebrow

"I'm hundreds of years old wouldn't it be sad if I couldn't cook?" Magnus said waving a spatula at Alec

"Go play! I'll call you for dinner" Magnus ordered

"Fine, come here chairmen!" Alec left to fine the so called 'lonely' cat.

* * *

 

"Dinner!" Magnus yelled

"Coming" Alec came in while petting chairmen in his arms and sat down with him in his arms.

"You are going to eat with the cat?" Magnus smirked

"No I want Take out" Alec said stubbornly 

"No" Magnus then put some pasta on his fork and before Alec could realize what he was doing shoved it in Alecs mouth. "So?"

Alec dropped the cat and picked up his own fork and began to shovel in the pasta 

"That good darling?" Magnus sang and wiped Alecs mouth with the corner of his napkin.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Alec asked between mouth fulls

"Italy, slow down I got desert wouldn't want your tummy to hurt before that."

"Did you make that too?" Alec asked almost drooling

"Yes"

"Thank you!" Alec smiled

"For the food? No problem Alec " Magnus winked

"Yes and that shirt I like it a lot." Alec said blushing but continuing to eat his pasta

"Well for that I'll reward you darling~" Magnus got up and left the table Alec barley noticed he really was in love with Magnuses cooking.

"Open up for me" Magnus said returning a few moments later. Alec obeyed and felt something cold and hard in his mouth he gave Magnus a puzzled look.

"chew" was all Magnus said.

Alec chewed and realized it was homemade chocolate and it tasted great! He wanted more Magnus was now on the couch smiling. "Come here if you want more" Magnus sang. Alec forgot about the pasta and to go sit beside Magnus.

Magnus smiled as Alec kept eating the chocolate that was filled full of booze but he wouldn't tell him that, why should he? Alec didn't even realize Magnus the sweet loving warlock hadn't taken any that would've or should have been the first clue but well see what happens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Magnus isn't alright yet but what will it take for Alec to see that? And Just what has happened to Magnus? surely a normal drug wouldn't do that .... right? ;)


	4. Magnus makes Alec cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is enjoying himself with his beautiful boyfriend, but things go sour fast. Alec ends up tied up ( in a bad way ) threatened and very tipsy. He ends up staying the night at Clary's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter mentioned Magnus not liking so much syrup on his eggs (even had Alec make new) but at the end Magnus himself referred to himself as 'the sweet loving warlock' I did that on purpose, promise, it is to show how 'messed up' he is right now.

'Alec has downed a lot of those chocolates maybe it's time to bring out the booze' Magnus thought to himself as he watched Alec hum lightly while eating his pasta and chocolate. Alec wasn't suppose to eat the pasta only the chocolate but he complained it'd be a waste. Currently as Alec ate, also forcing Magnus to eat his pasta, they watched the T.V.-Spongebob- Alec picked at random.

"That's not possible, and why is it the squid is the only one with out pants? Also are we sure he is a _he_ like I said he has  _no_ pants on" Alec giggled his words were slurring already.

"Alec it's a kids show" Magnus said rolling his eyes.

"I know" Alec smiled sweetly at Magnus. 'I like that smile' Magnus thought 'but..'

"Okay want to drink?" He asked hoping Alec would say yes, that would be the easy way to do this.

"Sure!" Alec hiccuped "I haven't drank before though" 

"Its fine" Magnus winked and left the room coming back moments later with a bottle of wine.

"Where'd you get that" Alec asked

"I bought it, duh, where else?" Magnus shook his head maybe Alec was drunk enough?

Alec became alert very fast but remained giggling to make sure Magnus didn't realize this. Alec stopped eating the chocolate, only taking small sips of wine while he pieced together what had happened so far. 'So he came home in blood, acted childish, then cleaned, and cooked, claimed he forgot how to use magic, wearing different clothes, and now just _bought_ wine something is wrong I need to get out  of here' Alec thought to himself.

"I should be going home okay?" Alec said, Alec lived with Magnus only part time seeing how his family still needed him, he goes home at least once a week to spend the night.

"You can tomorrow night" Magnus said lazily

"No tonight" Alec said firm throwing away the drunk act, though he was still tipsy, standing up he head to the door only to be pulled back by strong arms.

"Tomorrow" Magnus said turning Alec to face him he glared at Alec. 'He wasn't drunk'

Alec was hit when he started to protest the last thing he remembered was hit the ground and hearing a bone chilling laugh in a voice he didn't know.

* * *

Alec woke up a couple hours later judging by the alarm clock in his and Magnus's room. He tried to move only to feel pain in his wrists and ankles he tried to look at them but they were pulled behind his back painfully while his head and neck were being kept in place by what he guessed was rope. Alec screamed or at least meant to but he was gagged. Alec's fighting skills kicked in along with other training he had, had. 

"The fool believed I was Magnus the whole time who thought such glamour would work?" Laughed the voice he heard earlier. Then foot steps.

A man with red curly shoulder length hair, dull blue eyes, dressed in Magnus clothes but lose came in with a shit eating grin.

"Hello Alec" He purred " Don't bother moving okay?" 

"Let me explain Alec what is going on," He sat down next to Alec and ran his fingers through Alecs hair. "my name is Chance, I was a friend of Magnus but I changed sides he didn't know, the first two weeks were great but when he found out what I was doing he said he would report me the idiot. So I tied him up well actually hes just locked in a magic preventing room, which is nice and warm and meets his needs, I didn't know what to do you see. After a week I realized what I would do thanks to your calling that is, I would become Magnus just one issue,you, I can convince everyone but you and that cat so I will get rid of you. But I wont spare you like I did Magnus I will kill you I just need a way to cover it up, so hang in there champ" With that he got up, winked then left the room, Alec waited then heard the front door shut.

Alec had managed to steal a knife from the mans too lose pants pocket, 'Magnus would have felt that, maybe that's why he wears tight pants, I will ask him when I rescue him.' He thought as he got free of his bonds ripping out the gag felt great he grabbed chairmen out of a cat carrier and left through the window careful to make very little noise. Chairmen meow got the idea of what was going on staying completely still and silent.Alec couldn't go to Jace or Izzy they had a hunt tonight so he went to Clary's knowing Jace wouldn't let her go yet.

 

* * *

 

Alec rang the door bell, Luke and Clary answered. Alec rushed past them set chairmen meow down and explained. 

"Well" Luke said after he heard Alec out "Stay here tonight sleep and I will alert the clave now okay?" 

"Okay" Alec said

Clary got blankets and pillows for Alec when came back he was crying she don't what to say, he just learned Magnus wasn't Magnus it was Chance he must feel so stupid she understood. Clary hugged Alec till he fell asleep Luke came back in told her the Clave had, had dealings with Chance before and they said not worry so she slept easy but Alec did not.


End file.
